We Will Be Invincible
by Lady Sol
Summary: The Scientists have found a way to turn the war toward peace after 5 long years. But can an exhausted Perfect Soldier who just wants his innocence back be invincible for the one who holds his heart?
1. Incoming Mission

We Will Be Invincible By Lady Sol Overall Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimers: The only thing I own is the plot and a Gundam Wing Calendar, and all my Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards. Don't even own a copy of the song, so poor, am I. Don't sue, cuz I don't think you really want an 'Acid Trap Hole' card.  
  
Warnings: Yoai. Yoai. Yoai. Need I say more? Oh yeah and blood. Not be read by the weak minded or the weak stomach. Or the weak-aged. Slight AU (you really have to look for it), song-fic, lime, lemon, and everything citrusy. Descriptive torture session. Oh, sap. Some veeerrrryyy sappy parts. Different POVs.  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, implied 6xD  
  
Summary: The Scientists have found a way to turn the war toward peace after 5 long years. But can an exhausted Perfect Soldier who just wants his innocence back be invincible for the one who holds his heart?  
  
Author's note: Parts One and Two happen at the exact same time, just from different situations. Parts Three and Four happen at the same time too. Just you guys don't get confused!  
  
Feedback: ::settles herself into Wing Zero and turns it on:: Anytime now!  
  
/Yadda yadda/ - Song Lyrics ~~~~~~~~~~~ - time passing  
  
We Will Be Invincible (Part One)  
  
Duo POV  
  
He is staring at his laptop again. Most would think that this isn't so unusual. But what is unusual is the fact he isn't typing anything. I know what he is thinking. He thinks it every time we get a mission. Every time that there is a chance that we will be broken up by a stray bullet or careless miscalculation. Every time...  
  
Every time that he thinks we won't see each other alive again.  
  
/This bloody road remains a mystery/  
  
I stare at him from under my bangs. I'm on the bed at the current safe house we are staying at, laying on my stomach and having my head propped up on my hands. He knows I'm staring at him, clad only in his blue jeans that I bought for him, because he is looking back at me through the reflection on the laptop screen. I see his eyes, obscured by the bluish glow of the screen.  
  
He wants to say no. He wants to tell J that he doesn't want to be a killer anymore. He wants to tell all the scientists that they can go screw a synthetic tree for all he cared; he wanted to be innocent for once in his life, and to share that innocence with me.  
  
I told him once that he deserved better. He didn't have to settle on a L-2 street-rat that gets his kicks from blowing up buildings and ships to smithereens and then gloat about it over a couple of burgers, pizzas, and beers.  
  
He told me that I was the one who deserved better. That his hands were so stained with innocent blood that his greatest wonder in the world was why I didn't leave him to find some other person who treat me better, or give me all that I wanted, like Hilde. How if ever found some way of washing his hands clean, he would wash them with me so I would feel that I do deserve him.  
  
Funny how things can work like this, huh?  
  
He closes his eyes for a second, as if thinking over something very hard. He then hangs his shoulders, shaking his head from side to side. Well, that answers the question.  
  
We are going on the mission.  
  
/This sudden darkness fills the air/  
  
I watch him type his acceptance and scans over the details very carefully. That's him, Mr. I'm-the-Perfect-fucking-Soldier. Heh, the irony of that title just hit me. I made a decent sex joke for once in my life.  
  
He gets up and starts packing his things into his travel duffel. I sigh and roll over so I am now staring at the ceiling. "When do we leave?" I ask, watching the fan rotate slowly.  
  
He stops his packing and looks at me intently. "We have to meet Trowa and Quatre at the rendezvous in six hours," he states blankly.  
  
/What are we waiting for?/  
  
/Won't anybody help us?/  
  
I turn on my side and look at him softly. I pat the bed next to me, and he comes around to sit next to me. I place my head in his lap and wrap my arms around him. He places his arms on mine gently, as if he wasn't sure what to do with them.  
  
"What's the matter, Heero?" I ask. He's sure is acting weird. I'm mean, I've been on my share of missions. What could be so hard about this one?  
  
He stares at his laptop blankly before he answers. When he does, I can understand why he has been so tense.  
  
"One of us has to be turned over to Oz, the other to White Fang. Quatre and Trowa will be posing as civilians wanting to enter the factions, each with one of us as a 'gift' and proof of their abilities. Once they have turned us over, we do a coordinated attack on both factions. The havoc should be enough to through enough of the upper levels of command for a loop. It will be risky, but it will turn the war towards peace. With the 'Big Dogs', so to speak, out of commission for a while, it will give us a chance to totally wipe them out. But I am unsure just how we are to escape afterwards." He closes his eyes and turns his head away from me.  
  
Ah, now I see the problem. He doesn't want me to be 'turned in' to Oz because I already have a death sentence on my head. Them getting me is a sure way of getting shot and ending one fifth of their problems. But yet, he doesn't want me to be turned in to White Fang because of the last time I was there. Zechs and Dorothy had some serious problems venting their anger in childhood, because they make the perfect torture couple.  
  
I glace at my arm, were the skin was still pink from healing. They had decided to start skinning me alive when I tried to break Hilde outta there. I'm just glad it stopped when it did. Passing out from the pain is not a fun thing. I'm use to getting beaten half to death, but that doesn't compare anything to getting skinned.  
  
/What are we waiting for?/  
  
"Well," I started, getting up and packing my things into my duffel, "what are we waiting for?"  
  
He looks up at me. "We don't have to leave right this minute."  
  
"Ah, but we do. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get to blow them up to kingdom come, the sooner we can get outta there and the sooner-"  
  
An amazingly soft pair of lips on mine cuts me off. This has gotta be his most favorite way of shutting me up, minus yanking on my braid. He tongue slowly runs along my bottom lip, and I open my mouth and accept its invasion. He wraps his arms, those strong arms that can break a man's neck without a second thought, around my waist and pulls me closer and his tongue explores my mouth yet again. I run my fingers through his short hair, crushing his lips closer to mine. He teases my tongue, coaxing it to move along with his in a senseless dance inside our mouths. It's pure bliss, the way it feels with him kissing me. He slowly pulls away, resting his forehead on mine as he looked deep into my eyes. I don't want to stop. Neither does he. But we both know we have a job to do. If we don't do it, the war will never end, and more innocents will die. We had to do it. We had to succeed. We will succeed.  
  
/We can't afford to be innocent/  
  
/Stand up and face the enemy/  
  
/It's a do-or-die situation/  
  
/We will be invincible/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shit, shit, shit! Those are the only thoughts running through my head as we run through the corridor. Heero and I are shooting at anything that so much as twitches. You know, for a ploy, you think Quatre would have found a base that wasn't so heavily populated. Not that I didn't mind making things go boom. Don't mind at all. I like things that go boom. I like BIG things that make a BIG boom even better. But I can only contend to send a couple dozen of Ozzies to their Makers as I chuck a grenade over my shoulder. We turn the corner and stop dead. Quite literary.  
  
If we took one more step, there would be at least 50 bullets in each of us, not counting the ones from the Mobile Suits that were aimed right at us. This was not on the mission plan. Several soldiers had several different makes of weapons pointed at us. This was so not good.  
  
/This shattered dream you cannot justify/  
  
A sudden BANG comes from behind the soldiers. As they turn to see another Mobile Suit crash into the other ones, a ship comes up next to us and opens the side door. Trowa jumps out in an Oz uniform and quickly comes over to Heero and me. He has his gun drawn and aimed right for us. Heero and I look at each and lower our weapons.  
  
Trowa starts to cuff Heero when I make my 'mad dash for hell', a.k.a the ship. Trowa is pretending to have too much trouble with Heero to be able to shot me, but there are plenty of other soldiers more than willing to do the job for him.  
  
I'm four feet from the ship when something happens that no had planned for. Of the many bullets I am dodging, one actually makes its mark. I go down on my now worthless right leg, rolling behind some crates.  
  
/We're gonna scream until we're satisfied/  
  
I hear someone screaming hysterically. I chance a glance and see that it's Heero, screaming my name, wanting to know that I am still alive. He keeps straining against Trowa and the other soldiers that have come up to restrain him. He can't see me from where I am, but I can see him. One Ozzie is coming up behind him, raising his gun as if to shoot Heero from behind.  
  
If there is one that can piss me off, it is that any of us pilots gets shot from the back. So I take careful aim and shoot the soldier right in the middle of his forehead. Everyone glance at him as he falls backward, and I see Heero look toward the crate where I am hiding. Now's my chance to get to the ship without getting killed. I take a deep breath and stand up.  
  
/What are we running for?/  
  
I'm running all out. Heero sees me stumble and cries out. Soldiers look up and start raising their guns, but they are too slow. I dive into the ship and slam my good foot on the door panel. The door closes and the last look of Heero I get is of him smiling at me.  
  
I return the favor.  
  
Quatre pokes his head out of the cockpit and asks me if I'm ready to go.  
  
I stare at the ceiling. I'm angry that I have to leave Heero like this, much like how Quatre hates having to leave Trowa. I want to help him. I don't want to be weak like this.  
  
/We've got the right to be angry/  
  
Why do we even have to go? We could abort right now, and get our lovers out of there. We could run right now and avoid a possible disaster.  
  
/What are we running for?/  
  
But where would we go? Between White Fang and Oz both hunting for us, we wouldn't get far.  
  
/When there's nowhere we can run to anymore/  
  
No, we have to do this. I give Quatre the go. We couldn't afford to walk out on this situation now. We had to face what was coming to us. It was do- or-die, and we have to be invincible in order to succeed.  
  
/We can't afford to be innocent/  
  
/Stand up and face the enemy/  
  
/It's a do-or-die situation/  
  
/We will be invincible/  
  
And if we keep that frame of mind, there wouldn't be anything not worth giving up for the peace we were trying to achieve.  
  
/And with the power of conviction/  
  
/There is no sacrifice/  
  
"You ok, Duo?" Quatre asks me nervously, "Do we need to abort this mission?"  
  
He is eyeing my injury. He, like Trowa, has already dressed into the uniform of the faction he is 'joining', White Fang.  
  
/It's a do-or-die situation/  
  
/We will be invincible/  
  
I shake my head slowly. "It's a do-or-die situation now Kat. We have to do this now. And we will be invincible so we can succeed."  
  
END PART ONE 


	2. In Your Hands

We Will Be Invincible By Lady Sol Overall Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimers: The only thing I own is the plot and a Gundam Wing Calendar, and all my Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards. Don't even own a copy of the song, so poor, am I. Don't sue, cuz I don't think you really want an 'Acid Trap Hole' card.  
  
Warnings: Yoai. Yoai. Yoai. Need I say more? Oh yeah and blood. Not be read by the weak minded or the weak stomach. Or the weak-aged. Slight AU (you really have to look for it), song-fic, lime, lemon, and everything citrusy. Descriptive torture session. Oh, sap. Some veeerrrryyy sappy parts. Different POVs.  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, implied 6xD  
  
Summary: The Scientists have found a way to turn the war toward peace after 5 long years. But can an exhausted Perfect Soldier who just wants his innocence back be invincible for the one who holds his heart?  
  
Author's note: Parts One and Two happen at the exact same time, just from different situations. Parts Three and Four happen at the same time too. Just you guys don't get confused!  
  
I just wanna thank Arithkenshin and Dyna Dee for their reviews! I'll definitely keep them coming. Thanks guys!  
  
Feedback: ::settles herself into Wing Zero and turns it on:: Anytime now!  
  
/Yadda yadda/ - Song Lyrics ~~~~~~~~~~~ - time passing  
  
We Will Be Invincible (Part Two)  
  
Quatre's POV  
  
I'm giving him the eyes. I know I am. I hope it will be enough to make him forget that there is an incoming transmission and join me down on the railway. He looks down at me from Heavyarm's cockpit long enough to look at me longingly. I know he really doesn't want to check the message, but we both know that he has no other choice.  
  
He disappears from my view as he types in his code to allow the message to be show on the screen. But he also has sent down the safety line, so I grab it and allow my self to be pulled up to where he is.  
  
/This bloody road remains a mystery/  
  
When I get up to the cockpit, I see him rubbing his temples. My heart clinches a little when I notice that he has left the transmission up, and I scan it quickly. As I read it, my heart drops lower and lower. What the hell are those five wackjobs they call scientists thinking?!?! This was crazy, even suicidal. But then I finish reading it and even I have to admit, it is a good plan. I just don't like how it must be done.  
  
Trowa and I have to pose as two civilians that want to join the ranks of Oz and White Fang. We are to bring the factions a Gundam pilot to prove our worth. But we have to keep them alive so at the given time, we will sabotage both factions and bring down the higher forms of authority. That will allow us to completely wipe out both factions and end this five-year war at last.  
  
/This sudden darkness fills the air/  
  
"I really don't like this," I told Trowa. He looks up at me and pulls me gently into his lap. I lean my head into the nook of his neck and wrap my arms around him.  
  
"Neither do I. But if it helps bring about peace, we must do it," he murmurs.  
  
I look back at the screen. "Does Heero and Duo know yet?" I ask quietly.  
  
"Yes, they do. Heero just sent me the coordinates for a rendezvous. We have to be there in six hours."  
  
/What are we waiting for?/  
  
"Six hours? Why so long? They aren't that far away," I asked confused.  
  
Trowa just looks at me softly and traces my face with the back of his hand. The hand that has killed many people. The hand of my gentle lover. Two separate things but yet the same.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, Trowa?"  
  
"How is it, that after five years of bloodshed, you still remain so innocent?"  
  
The question throws me for a moment, and I stare blankly at him. Then I look over his shoulder at a picture that he has next to the side panel.  
  
/Won't anybody help us?/  
  
It's a picture of the five of us, taken while we were in-between missions. We were leaning on a railing of a boat; Duo is actually sitting on it. He has his arms wrapped around Heero's shoulders and has placed his head on top of Heero's. I'm standing in front of Trowa, who is leaning back to back with Wufei. Duo had this funky grin on his face, and I am smiling nicely. I remember the woman who took it was very nice about it, but I think between Heero glaring at her and Wufei ranting on about having his picture taken by an onna might have scared her a little.  
  
/What are we waiting for?/  
  
We each carry a copy of that picture now. It became a promise that we would do anything to achieve peace.  
  
But after five years of this war, I am anything but innocent. I've spilt my share of blood, same as any of the other pilots.  
  
As I am still pondering what Trowa meant by his question, feel his hand move across my bare chest. That's odd, when did I unbutton my shirt? His hand comes to a stop on my left nipple and pinches it slightly. I gasp sharply. He leans his head down starts to lightly lick at the other one. I curl my hands into his hair. All the sensations that his hand and mouth are giving me are running right to my groin.  
  
I pull his head up for a moment and look deep into his emerald green eyes. "I am not innocent, Trowa. None of us are. The war took that away from us. But I love you, and nothing that we have to do can change that," I tell him softly, and then I close the distance between our faces and kiss him soundly.  
  
/We can't afford to be innocent/  
  
/Stand up and face the enemy/  
  
He runs his fingers through my hair as his tongue tries to coax my mouth open. I comply and allow him to completely ravish my mouth.  
  
He then pulls away slowly, and leans his head on my chest. I know he doesn't want to take this mission. If either one of us is caught...well, I just don't want to even think about that.  
  
I just want to spend this moment with him, and know that he is alive. A moment where we don't have to be the invincible Gundam Pilots.  
  
/It's a do-or-die situation/  
  
/We will be invincible/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We're waiting for Heero and Duo's signal that they are ready to be 'captured'. I glance over at Trowa nervously. I don't know if this mission is a good idea. I mean, what if the factions just decide to execute Duo and Heero on the spot? That will ruin the mission, and we will never have a chance for peace.  
  
Trowa suddenly points to something. I blink at what I see.  
  
It's a wall of soldiers and Mobile Suits. I notice how they have all their firepower pointed at one pair of figures. Ugh, this is so not good. I run a quick scan to see that the Mobile Suits are actually Mobile Dolls. I hack into one's computer and have it power down in mid-march.  
  
/This shattered dream you cannot justify/  
  
The Mobile Doll crashes into the others. As the soldiers turn to investigate, I land the shuttle next to Duo and Heero. Trowa and I unbuckle our crash webbing and start to head for the door. But before I open it, Trowa spins me around and looks deep into my eyes.  
  
"If anything goes wrong, send the abort code. Heero and I will meet you two within two hours," He brings his face closer to mine. "And know that I will always be in your heart, because you are always in mine. I love you," he breaks off as he presses his lips to mine. He presses his hand to my heart and lifts my hand to his. He breaks the kiss and opens the door and hops out.  
  
I go back up to the cockpit and make sure the shuttle is ready for take off as soon as Duo is on board. I hear a gunshot and turn to look out the door again.  
  
/We're gonna scream until we're satisfied/  
  
Duo is behind some crates, clutching his leg something fierce. Heero is screaming Duo's name like a mad man. I see Duo raise his gun and shoot someone out of my range of view.  
  
As Duo starts to get up, and I turn back to the controls. As soon as Duo is in the shuttle, we need to take off quickly. We don't want Oz to have the time to reprogram the Dolls to recognize the shuttle as an enemy.  
  
/What are we running for?/  
  
I hear someone throw himself in the shuttle and slam the door shut. I stand up and poke my head out of the cockpit. "Are you ready to go Duo?"  
  
/We've got the right to be angry/  
  
He's breathing heavily, but other than that he is fine. Judging by the look on his face, he is angry about having to leave Heero behind. I know I am mad about having to leave Trowa here.  
  
/What are we running for?/  
  
How about if we just abort? Just grab Trowa and Heero and get the hell out of here? No, I think, we are needed here. We need to be here, for all those who can't. I look back to Duo to get his answer.  
  
/When there's nowhere we can run to anymore/  
  
He gives me a thumbs up. I turn back to the controls and lay in a course. I wonder though, enough if we did abort, where would we go? There isn't anywhere to go to that would accept us anymore.  
  
/We can't afford to be innocent/  
  
/Stand up and face the enemy/  
  
/It's a do-or-die situation/  
  
/We will be invincible/  
  
But we've got to be strong. We will succeed in this mission. We are the Gundam Pilots. We're invincible. Everything we do, everything we give up, is for a reason. For peace.  
  
I move to the back of the ship and notice Duo is just staring at the roof. I wonder if he is thinking the same thing I am.  
  
/And with the power of conviction/  
  
/There is no sacrifice/  
  
I notice the injury. Damn, a bullet wound to the leg. That's not good. I grab the med kit and come over by him.  
  
"You ok, Duo?" I ask him, "Do we need to abort this mission?"  
  
/It's a do-or-die situation/  
  
/We will be invincible/  
  
He shakes his head slowly. "It's a do-or-die situation now Kat," he tells me, and slowly pushes himself so he is sitting up, "We have to do this now. And we will be invincible so we can succeed."  
  
END PART TWO 


End file.
